


Brian's Birthday Boy

by Techgirl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin's only wish for his 18:th birthday is Brian. He ends up getting a bit more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brian's Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta, later2nite!

"I miss you too, Daphne." 

Brian stopped just inside the loft door when he heard Justin's voice.

"I can't ask Brian that. I'm sure he'd say no. The loft is only big enough for one person." 

So, Brian thought, Justin had paid attention to his little speech, after all. 

"I know Debbie would love it if we spent the night at her place. The problem is that she would want to sit on the bed with us all night. I love her and she has been so nice to me, but she just doesn't get the meaning of the word ‘privacy’." 

Brian laughed silently. At least the kid had Deb figured out.

"I've fucked everything up and I don't know how to fix it. Yes Daphne, I know it's not my fault that I'm gay, but maybe I should have handled this whole thing differently." Justin sniffled and said goodbye.

\---------

Brian walked into the kitchen and sat down in front of Justin. "Allergies?"

"Yeah…" Justin smiled at him through his tears before fessing up. "No. I miss Daphne. I know I see her every day at school but I miss hanging out with her. Listening to music, gossiping, eating unhealthy food...all the stuff we used to do after school." He leaned close to Brian and sighed, "I just want to spend more time with her."

"You'll think of something." Brian ran his hand through Justin's hair. "Come on, we're going to Babylon."

\-----------

Justin was half naked again. He just couldn't get through a night at Babylon without losing his clothes. Brian neared Justin and picked up his shirt. It was fucking cold outside. He'd need it later.

"I'm turning 18 tomorrow."

"What do you want for your birthday?"

Brian smiled when Justin pulled him close and kissed him all over. The kid was easy. 

Sometimes.

\----------

"Meet me at the loft after school. I'll be home around five." Brian kissed Justin and pushed him out of the car.

Daphne was waiting for him. "Hey, happy birthday!" 

"Thanks. No one should have to go to school on his birthday," Justin almost whined. 

Daphne laughed and gave him a hug. 

"You want to go to the diner with me after school, just for a while?"

"I'm sorry but I promised my mother I'd come straight home." 

Justin pouted but didn't say anything.

\--------

The loft door opened and Daphne walked in.

"Daphne! What are you doing here?"

Before she had a chance to answer, Justin heard Brian yelling, "Sunshine! Get out here and help me with this shit!" His voice was coming from the elevator.

Justin hurried towards the door but stopped when he spotted Brian carrying loads of grocery bags. "You two went shopping for food?" Justin sounded very confused as he took a few bags from Brian's arms.

Daphne smiled at Brian. "Can I tell him?" she asked in an excited voice. 

Brian shrugged.

"I'm your birthday gift from Brian! A night together at the loft. Just the two of us!" Daphne threw herself around Justin’s neck and hugged him tightly.

\----------

Brian went into the bedroom and Justin followed him. "Brian are you sure about this? It’s your home..."

“That's right, it's _my_ home and I can do whatever I want with it. And I'm sure I can find a place to sleep. I _am_ the stud of Liberty Avenue, after all." Brian changed his clothes and minutes later he was out the door.

Justin walked into the kitchen where Daphne had started to fix dinner. He couldn't believe all the food they had bought; it was enough for five people. 

Daphne looked up at Justin. "I tried to stop him but he just wouldn't listen."

Justin smiled at her, knowing exactly what she meant. "When did he set this thing up?"

"He called me just minutes after we hung up last night. He said you were in the shower."

They ate on the floor and watched some movies while gossiping about every guy at school they could think of. Even though everything had changed, _this_ was still the same. Daphne was still his best friend and they were closer than ever, even if they didn’t spend all of their free time together anymore. 

Justin felt himself relax for the first time in days.

\---------

"Move over." Brian pushed Justin's body towards the middle of the bed.

"Huh?" Justin peered up at Brian, still half asleep.

On the other side of the bed Daphne began to stir. "What time is it?" she wondered aloud, slightly befuddled by her surroundings.

Brian looked at the clock. "You've got forty minutes till you have to leave for school," he told her.

"I'm going to take a shower." Daphne jumped off the bed and walked towards the bathroom. The water started to run and she poked her head back out through the door. "Brian, it's huge! I could stay in here all day!" 

Justin turned around in bed and let his hand slip down between Brian's legs. "Brian, it's huge!" He sounded exactly like Daphne and Brian huffed out a laugh. "What did you do last night, or should I say, who did you do?" Justin wiggled his eyebrows at Brian.

"No one. I spent the evening with Vic and Deb."

"Where did you sleep?" 

"I slept in your bed. It's fucking tiny." Brian stretched his long, lean body and pulled Justin closer.

"I've never heard you complain about that before."

"I wonder why," Brian mumbled, nuzzling Justin's neck. "How was your birthday?"

"It was nice. Really nice. Thank you, for everything."

Daphne stepped out of the bathroom and smiled when she saw Brian cuddling Justin. She was pretty sure that Justin had mentioned a few times that Brian doesn't cuddle.

"Daphne, I'm sure you'll find something to eat in the fridge," Brian said. "There must be some leftovers from last night. You two couldn't have eaten all that shit in one night."

"Oh, there's plenty left. Do you guys want anything?"

"I'm going to give Justin a shower. He's very dirty."

Daphne blushed and headed for the kitchen. 

Justin smiled at her back and shook his head at Brian. "You're evil... you know she gets embarrassed."

"She loves it. Come on, we have to hurry up."

\---------

"Fuck me like you did that first morning." Justin turned around and leaned his forehead on the shower wall.

Brian laughed when Justin grabbed his hand and pressed it tightly over his own mouth. They had done this often enough at Deb's to know that Justin yells when Brian pushes in. He felt Justin's tongue dart out and lick at his fingers, and when he slid inside Justin bit down hard.

"Suck on them." Brian started to pump fast while Justin sucked and licked, letting his talented tongue play with Brian's fingers. It didn't take long for both of them to cum.

\---------

It was obviously still a big thing when Brian drove Justin to school. Heads turned all around them and they could hear the whispers from across the street. 

Daphne jumped out first and hugged Brian. "Thank you," she beamed.

Brian turned to Justin and gave him a long, lingering kiss. 

"I know Debbie is planning some kind of dinner for tonight," Justin said. "You don't have to come, though."

Brian shrugged. "It's free food."

"Oh, of course." Justin smiled at him. 

Daphne put her arm around Justin as they walked towards their school.

\---------

"Brian, it's been like old times, lately. Remember when you ate almost every meal here?" Vic sounded genuinely happy and Brian gave him a little hug. 

Mikey looked up from his plate."What do you mean? How often does he eat here?"

"Brian had dinner here last night and breakfast this morning." Vic smiled at his nephew.

"Brian, you promised--"

"Calm down, Mikey. I know I promised not to fuck Sunshine in your old room and I didn't. He wasn't even home."

"Oh, well, then I guess it's okay." Mikey missed the look that Vic and Debbie exchanged. 

They knew very well just how often Brian spent the night, or at least part of the night, with Justin.

"Why did you spend the night here, and where was Justin sleeping?" Emmett wanted to know.

Justin started to explain. "I spent the night at the loft with Daphne. It was Brian's birthday gift to me: a night alone with her. We had a great time. It was just like it used to be for us."

"That was a very nice thing to ask for, Sunshine." Debbie smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"Actually, he wished for me to fuck him silly." 

Deb slapped Brian across the back of his head on her way to the kitchen.

"What? He did. And what kind of homosexual would I be if I didn't make his dream come true?" 

Justin blushed. He also didn't deny it. 

\---------

When dinner was over they shared a smoke outside. Brian put his hand down Justin's pants and squeezed his cock. "I need to go."

"I guess two evenings at Deb's is more than you can take. Thank you for coming. Are you going to the baths?"

Always well behaved, Brian thought, even with a hand around his dick. "No, I'm going home. I have some work to do since I took last night off." Brian started towards his car. "I left you something on your desk," he said, before driving off.

Justin ran upstairs and found a big box sitting on his desk. A wide smile spread across his face as he slowly opened it. His already hard dick twitched when he read the note attached to the inside of the lid.

"I'll pick you up after work tomorrow. Wear the cockring and bring the rest of the toys."


End file.
